Estornuda el tiempo
by KillaCAD
Summary: Hay ocasiones que requieren que uno se vista como mejor puede. Ocasiones en la noche, que siguen una invitación, vestidas de negro y azul para cambiar lo que no se puede cambiar y engañar con un poco de novedad. Rhonda y Helga conversan en una noche azul marino.


**Disclaimer: **Hey Arnold! es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

**Nota. **El fanfic se desarrolla en lo ocurrido en una sola noche, van a haber saltos en el tiempo, recuerdos, adelante o atrás, mucha atención porque (como acabo de decir) es UNA sola noche.

**Estornuda el tiempo**

Mis ojos se han gastado en tu hermosura,  
pero tú eres mis ojos.

**Oda al tiempo. Pablo Neruda.**

Y después de un tiempo uno aprende que si es demasiado, hasta el calor del sol quema. Así que uno planta su propio jardín y decora su propia alma, en lugar de esperar a que  
alguien le traiga flores.

**Con el tiempo. Jorge Luis Borges.**

No solía usar vestidos para salir. Eran incómodos en el viento, eran familiares en los recuerdos, le dejaban los brazos llenos de frío y el cuello lleno de demasiada piel. Se puso un vestido, sin embargo, porque cuando se miró al espejo le ganó la vanidad que casi nunca le ganaba en la apariencia. En el ego, ese sí, tan grande y tan independiente. Un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, apretado en la cadera y que le alzaba el busto, estrecho desde las tiras que se colgaban en los hombros, que se ajustaban hacia el final de la columna. Un vestido negro descubierto, de los que nunca usaba, y que decidió ocultar con una chaqueta azul marino que no terminaba de acomodarse en su figura. Una chaqueta azul que contrastaba con los mechones de largo cabello rubio que se escapaban del moño desgarbado que se había hecho a última hora. Polvo aquí, maquillaje allá, labios finos pintados y mejillas encendidas. No era suficiente para ocultarle el cansancio, pero era casi demasiado para un rostro acostumbrado a andar desnudo. Ojos azules, vestido negro, rubia, zapatos de tacón, pálida, chaqueta de cuero sin cuello alto. Buscó en un cofre de caoba brillante que tenía guardado en el armario y sacó dos aretes pequeñitos que brillaban rojos en la luz.

Hay ocasiones que requieren que uno se vista como mejor puede. Ocasiones en la noche, que siguen una invitación, vestidas de negro y azul para cambiar lo que no se puede cambiar y engañar con un poco de novedad. Un poco de novedad con la nariz espolvoreada y las ojeras disimuladas, pero no tanto. No tanto que transforme la seguridad que dan los zapatos más cómodos y el moño deshecho que le cubre el ojo derecho. Se mira al espejo, su habitación es amplia, su cama es grande, hay una ventana enorme que adorna mejor que cualquier pintura. Se mira al espejo y se reconoce, varios años después del rosa, como nunca. Tiene la invitación y la duda, tiene que ir porque se le acaba el tiempo _tic tac_ de las manecillas del reloj.

Recoge sus llaves, su cartera, la billetera que casi deja sobre la cama, se acomoda el vestido una vez más y apaga todas las luces del departamento. Está esperando buenas noticias.

La calle se abre a una ciudad ruidosa llena de gente que se le parece una barbaridad. Rubias, pelirrojas, morenas, más bajas o más altas, envueltas en el mismo vestido negro que les llega hasta las rodillas. No usan su chaqueta. Se ríen del frío, solitarias o atrapadas en los brazos de otros. Conversan en voz alta y debajo de las farolas viejas de la calle, caminan sin apuro, con cigarrillos que cuelgan en las puntas de los dedos. Las observa, los observa, se distrae y silba con fuerza para detener un taxi que la llevará hasta un bar en el centro de la ciudad.

Los edificios se ven antiguos y sucios, más y más grandes, a medida que las luces se van volviendo coloridas y brillantes. El auto traquetea y salta, mecánico y tosco, conducido por un hombre calvo y disminuido. Se hacen juego en los asientos anchos, en el interior frío y oscuro, en el silencio _al propósito_ en el que viajan sin lanzarse miradas por el espejo retrovisor. Mira hasta que el cuello se cansa y acomoda la nuca en el respaldar, tiene los pies fríos y le duele la cabeza.

El jazz es una sorpresa agradable que conversa en notas altas y sentidas. Se le llena el pecho de Charlie Parker con el saxo y _summertime_. Se acuerda de Ella y la voz, esa voz maravillosa que arrastra _summertime _porque _livin' is easy_. Tamborilea los dedos sobre su rodilla y se deja arrastrar por la música. Cierra los ojos y la punta de su nariz está fría. _One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing__. _A la mañana todavía le quedan muchas horas y un par de tazas de café. _You'll take to the sky_, en el cielo, allá lejos, el cielo, el cielo azul tan azul, tan negro en la noche.

Llegan pronto, le avisa el chofer y le cuesta parpadear para poder ubicarse. Es una ruta larga llena de semáforos, elucubraciones y palabras que podrían ser algo más si tuviera fuerzas para elaborarlas. Se siente obligada por la rutina, se siente obligada por la revancha, por la amistad, por la llamada que ha recibido en la tarde. _Van a estar todos_. Como si no los conociera, como si no se hubiese pasado los últimos diez años de su vida tratando de encontrar su lugar en Hillwood. A fuerza y por la fuerza, empecinada en la terquedad que sería la ruina de todos los Pataki, convencida de la independencia de su propia voluntad. Se había quedado para probarse a sí misma que uno podía cambiar sin tener que cambiarlo todo. _Será como antes_.

Tiene que detenerse un poco en la acera. El vértigo es poderoso y asfixiante, le quema el cuello y el mundo da vueltas en fuegos artificiales. Se para como puede, inclinada en los tacones y apretando la cartera para que no se le caiga el equilibrio. Es breve y es molesto, más que molesto, debilita. Es casi como un mal presentimiento que le advierte sobre el peligro de caminar tan desligada del piso. Tan solitaria sobre unas suelas inusuales en el momento más oscuro la ciudad, frente a un bar que esconde a todos sus amigos de la infancia. Buenos, tontos, distintos amigos que han crecido con ella, lejos y cerca, a pesar de las dificultades. Ya puede llamarlos amigos, incluso cuando está mareada y con dolor de cabeza. _Estarán todos._

Se le pasa. Respira hondo y se le llena la boca de amargura. La calle nunca es muy inspiradora, tose, reúne toda la energía que no tiene y abre la puerta con fuerza. Dentro está todo muy caliente, lleno de gente que se mueve como si quisiera marearla, desbordando ruido y malas palabras. Los ve como una mancha difuminada que se burla en espasmos de risa, los ve, allá en una esquina que no es una esquina, bromeándose en voz alta, ignorantes de que están siendo observados. Se emociona, la recorre un escalofrío vigorizante y se quita la chaqueta para no morirse de calor. Avanza tres pasos hasta la barra y ordena una cerveza que apura de camino a las dos grandes mesas que han juntado para la ocasión. Phoebe es la primera que la encuentra (es porque siempre está buscándola) y le sonríe con la mano en el aire para señalarle lo evidente.

—¡Helga! —La llama con las mejillas coloradas y, de pronto, es suficiente para que los demás volteen y le hagan coro con más entusiasmo del esperado. Se nota que han llegado hace rato.

Los observa y les sonríe, lo más amable que puede, mientras va notando todos los detalles en conjunto. Todos los cambios que se le han pasado de largo porque los ha visto crecer todos los días. Todos los años encima y los años que vendrán. Los mira con más afecto del que debería y busca un lugar vacío entre la maraña de adultos.

Rhonda está sentada en medio de Harold y Stinky. Lleva el cabello largo, hasta la mitad de la cintura, junto con un flequillo estilizado que siempre despeina al propósito para poder ladear la cabeza y arrojarlo hacia atrás con mucha pose. Es la más alta y la más delgada de todas, siempre con la mezcla roja y negra que ha impuesto a los diseños de su ropa. Engreída como nadie, ha adquirido ese molesto hábito de fumar en cada reunión que tiene. Agua con hielo y limón, pastillas de menta y dedos largos y elegantes que sostienen una botella de cerveza a medio llenar. Sonríe con los ojos dormilones y ya es sabiduría popular que aunque intente disimularlo, no sabe cómo manejar el alcohol.

Helga se acerca y su ceja perfectamente arqueada es suficiente para que todos se apuren en buscarle una silla. Empuja a Harold y le quita la cerveza a Rhonda. Piden varias más y todos se ríen cuando la morena se queja y se cruza de brazos. _Hey._ Helga se encoge de hombros y ordena que le cuenten de qué se han estado riendo. Hablan todos al mismo tiempo, señalándose y muriéndose de risa. Parlotean sin rumbo fijo y no se dan cuenta que no le están contando nada. No se irrita, no como antes, los deja conversar en frases entrecortadas y espera que terminen de reírse para poder intervenir ella.

Rhonda se inclina y termina apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Helga pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué te pasa, princesa? —Pregunta entre dientes y le da un gran sorbo a su botella fría—. ¿Me vas a decir que me quieres tan pronto?

—Eres tan desagradable. —Susurra Rhonda sin moverse—. Nadine está sentada al lado de Sid, ¿te has dado cuenta?

Mira desinteresada, lo nota, se ríe de la broma que Harold acaba de hacer.

—Sí.

—Su chaqueta es lo único aceptable de ese atuendo. —Dice crítica y de mal humor—. ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?, esa gorra debió quemarse hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Te has peleado con Sid?

—No…

_No, claro_. Rhonda se ponía muy extraña cuando estaba relajada. El cabello negro le picaba el hombro y le llegaba el olor embriagado del perfume, costoso seguramente, que siempre se ponía.

—Tu cabeza pesa. —Le informó con el tono burlón—. Levántate Lloyd, yo también estoy cansada.

—Tú estás un poco fría, en realidad. —Rhonda se irguió en su lugar, acomodando y acomodándose la postura mientras parpadeaba muchas veces para enfocar la mirada. Le dio un vago repaso somnoliento y le sonrió de medio lado—. Te has puesto un vestido.

_Te has puesto un vestido._

Había escogido un mal momento, un pésimo momento para dejar de susurrar. Un momento como una pausa breve en la que todos estaban recuperándose de la risa y esperando que alguien iniciase un nuevo tema de conversación cuando sonó y resonó entusiasmado y arrastrando las palabras. _Te has puesto un vestido_, en la voz grave y agravada de Rhonda. El silencio continuó un poco más, meciéndose en los tonos ebrios y sorprendidos.

La miraron.

Le había pasado muy pocas veces, ser el centro de atención, sentir que todos la estudiaban con mucho cuidado. Le quemaba la piel, más que la piel, el amor propio. Las miradas, como los observadores, variaban mucho, algunas eran menos invasivas que otras, más amables o menos sutiles, escondidas en una tos incómoda o en el impulso que obligaba a mirar de reojo. No podía responderles cuando eran tantas, tuvo que concentrarse en un espacio vacío mientras se preparaba para recuperar su espacio.

—Estás muy guapa, Helga. —Se adelantó Phoebe para cortar un silencio muy prolongado—. Te quedan muy bien los vestidos.

Fue suficiente para recuperar el ambiente.

—Es verdad. —Corroboró Gerald con una sonrisa relajada. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Phoebe y se recostó en su asiento—. Combinas bien con el negro, Pataki.

—¿En serio, Johanssen? —Alza una ceja divertida y se cruza de brazos—. Gracias. Espero que no creas que te haré ningún cumplido.

—Un hombre siempre puede soñar. —Se encogió de hombros.

Se volvieron a reír todos y fue más fácil recibir los comentarios. Incluso los de Lila, que eran irritantemente efusivos. Asentía con la cabeza, ocultando el nerviosismo, y dejó que el ruido se dispersara hacia otros asuntos que no tuvieran nada que ver con su apariencia. Era un tema con el que todavía no encontraba paz, especialmente por los cambios fundamentales que habían ocurrido desde la secundaria.

El celular de Gerald comenzó a sonar.

* * *

Así _pasaba_ cuando pasaba. Ironía tautológica, mal karma o casualidad desafortunada. Incluso destino. _Así pasaba_. La entendía, la reconocía, un poco de esa misma estupidez que se vuelve demasiado obtusa con el paso del tiempo. Un poco de ese impulso insistente que alberga esperanza en promesas vacías que no tienen fundamento. Es una constante repetición de valor, un sometimiento ridículo a la voluntad terca de ver donde no hay y de no ver lo que está pasando.

Así pasaba. Rhonda y su vestido rojo cubierto por una chaqueta azul. Su chaqueta azul.

—Estoy cansada, Helga. —Se le quiebra la voz y parece que va a llorar, pero su perfil permanece ecuánime—. No debería haber venido.

—Pero aquí estás. —Responde distraída—. No tengo ganas de escuchar tus quejas, Rhonda.

—No me voy a quejar. —Más débil, más baja, más triste, susurra con los ojos cerrados—. ¿No tienes un encendedor?

—No. No tengo ninguno.

Están sentadas en una banca que está en gran parque frente al edificio donde Rhonda vive. Ya muy tarde (o muy temprano según se vea) y ambas quieren irse a dormir. Han llegado muy poco antes, tropezándose al salir del taxi, mirando a los alrededores y saludando al vigilante de la cuadra que se ocupa de cerrar las rejas que dan acceso a una de las cuadras más exclusivas de la ciudad. El departamento está en el sexto piso.

—¿Ya vas a entrar?

—¿Me vas a acompañar?

—No.

—Vamos, Helga. No quiero estar sola.

—Yo sí.

—Acompáñame, por favor.

Rhonda no ha querido contarle a nadie. No ha querido contarles todo lo que le ha contado a Helga en medio de susurros entrecortados y mirando por la ventana del taxi. Se le ha pasado la emoción y el licor que le relaja las defensas. Está sola, como todos, pero sola en un momento en el desearía no estar tan sola. Es una coincidencia, casualidad nada más, que Helga se haya sentado con ella esa noche. Es una coincidencia, también, que Helga estuviese sintiendo algo parecido. Parecido, sí, y nadie se dio cuenta.

—Tengo sueño, Rhonda. Vamos a dormir.

No tenía sueño, estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza, pero no tenía sueño. No iba a tener sueño nunca, no iba a tener sueño hasta que se le pasara el disgusto.

Rhonda la miró de reojo y soltó una risita irónica, se pasó la mano por el cabello negro (negrísimo como la noche) y la jaló fuera de su lugar. _Estoy muy mareada_. Dio pasos torpes y confiados que descansaban todo su peso en la mano de la rubia y cruzaron la calle en lo que seguramente era una acrobacia que no podrían repetir luego. Se abrieron las rejas azules y se abrió también el ascensor que las dejaba directamente en el piso de Rhonda. El lugar estaba muy descuidado, sucio, distinto de lo que Helga se había imaginado. Ya no hacía tanto frío, le pesaba el brazo y una tristeza que no sabía que estaba cargando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó por preguntar, sin ganas de saber pero muriéndose de la curiosidad. Entendía a medias, se sentía como una intrusa, quería irse a la calidez que le brindaba la comodidad de lo que ya conocía. Quería irse a su casa.

—Este era el departamento de mi mamá.

—¿Y así lo tienes?

—Así lo tengo.

Habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de la madre de Rhonda. Fue un funeral más o menos triste, más o menos incómodo, pomposo, extraño. Rhonda había estado todo el tiempo al lado del cadáver, con unas gafas de sol gruesas que evitaron que hiciera más contacto del necesario. No había dado muestras de estar llorando y se sentó muy lejos de su padre cuando el cura inició la ceremonia. No habló a pesar de que muchos familiares insinuaron que lo haría. Aceptó el abrazo de Harold cuando este se acercó a darle sus condolencias, pero no permitió que nadie más la tocara. Rhonda estaba de viaje cuando su madre murió.

—Me encontré con Curly Gammelthorpe en el supermercado. Hace tres o cuatro días. —Rhonda estaba desparramada en el sofá más grande su sala, incluso así parecía muy elegante, naturalmente acomodada en el desorden de su cuerpo. Las luces estaban apagadas y Helga corría las plantas de sus pies sobre la alfombra mullida. El departamento tenía ventanas, casi paredes, con vista al parque y a las pequeñas luces amarillentas que lo iluminaban. Ambas estaban observando la banca que habían ocupado momentos antes.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que le gustan las toronjas.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—No sabía nada de nadie. Le gustó mi nuevo corte de cabello, como si no supiera que me queda muy bien. Me dio su tarjeta.

—¿Le diste la tuya?

—Sí, se la di.

Helga jaló una de las mantas tiradas en el piso para taparse. Estaba todo oscuro y silencioso, la voz de Rhonda era muy dulce, muy tranquila, como si no llegara a las curvas pretenciosas que siempre había tenido.

—Rhonda, ¿alguna vez sentiste algo más que repulsión por Curly?

—Curly era una enano, con los lentes ridículos y esa risa maniática que le da escalofríos hasta a las ratas. Era un ser muy desagradable. —Dijo con firmeza, como si todavía lo creyera—. Lo he visto llorar, sin embargo, y sin los anteojos sus ojos son enormes.

—¿Lo hiciste llorar? —Helga alzó una ceja—. ¿Hiciste llorar al fenómeno libera animales?

—No fue al propósito, aunque sé que no me creerás.

—Qué bien me conoces.

—Lo vi llorar y seguía siendo el mismo Curly de siempre. Me dio pena, verlo en el escalón, limpiándose el rostro, disminuido y con esos colores horrorosos que todavía usa. —Hizo una pausa—. Nadine lloró una vez cuando pisé un escarabajo que le había traído un tío entomólogo muy famoso.

—¿Ese es tu pasatiempo? —Bufó irónica—. ¿Hacer llorar a las personas?, ¿y la moda qué, para los fines de semana?

—Siempre supe que Curly era como todos los demás, pero evitaba pensar en eso. Lo hacía menos odioso. —Bostezó—. Nunca terminé de odiarlo, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo. —Tosió—. ¿Ya me vas a contar por qué todo esto está tan descuidado?

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Y tienes la frescura de llamarme desagradable.

* * *

El celular de Gerald sonó.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Una pausa. _Te están llamando_. Uno, dos, tres. Se disculpó con una sonrisa y se fue a buscar un lugar donde no hicieran tanto ruido. Se acercó a la barra y cuando no funcionó, se fue hasta la puerta y luego de dudar un momento más, se decidió a salir.

Helga podía ver su perfil a través de los vidrios empañados. Su silueta vibraba y movía la mano derecha, como si estuviese hablando frente a frente con su interlocutor. Se demoró un montón, hablando y hablando, moviendo los brazos y dejando silencios sin resolver en la mesa que conversaba despreocupada.

—Es Arnold. —Le susurró Rhonda en la oreja, estaba inclinada sobre ella—. Han estado hablando de él antes de que llegaras.

_Bien._

—¿Cuál es tu punto, Lloyd? —Dijo de mal humor—. Voy a suponer que no estás tratando de arruinarme la noche.

—No. —Respondió con sinceridad—. Pensé que querías saber.

—Pensaste mal.

—Es mejor que estés preparada.

_¿Para qué?_ Helga gruñó y, de pronto, Harold las estaba mirando fijamente.

—Hey, ustedes dos, ¿qué están diciendo? —Soltó sin nada de tacto—. Si pudieran compartir con el resto de nosotros…

—Rhonda me estaba preguntando cómo es que nunca te atreviste a invitar a Patty a la fiesta de graduación.

Eso fue suficiente. La mesa estalló en risas que todavía lo acusaban por su cobardía. Durante esos años ya se había hecho bastante evidente que aunque Harold hubiese estado saliendo con Rhonda, la que le gustaba era Patty. Todos habían esperado un final satisfactorio, un gran final como en las películas, un final feliz como mandaba la lógica y la presión de una etapa que se acababa pronto. Tenía que pasar algo extraordinario para que todos se quedaran en paz y con la certidumbre de que, después de todo eso, después de la secundaria, se ponía ser distinto y mejor. Mejor y más valiente con uno mismo.

Las cosas sucedían de otra manera, por supuesto. Harold no invitó a Patty. Patty, de hecho, fue con un chico de su clase de biología y, hasta donde sabían, se había casado el año pasado y muy felizmente. Harold y Rhonda rompieron durante el primer año de universidad sin que hubiesen lágrimas o drama de por medio. Sin escándalos, un viaje a Paris y siete años sin que nadie supiese nada de nada. Volvió mejor que nunca, más engreída y menos odiosa, con ganas de iniciar su propia línea de ropa y avisando a todo mundo que se iría a Nueva York a cumplir su sueño. El año que llegó fue un año muy extraño para todos.

Arnold se había marchado, con la alegría de haber encontrado a sus padres, a vivir a Centroamérica. Era la novedad que todos comentaban como rutina. Fiel a su carácter, mantenía el contacto con todos, con algunos más frecuentemente que con otros, claro, pero siempre en postales extravagantes que llenaba de caligrafía angulosa. Nunca parecía apurado, siempre tranquilo, describiendo el clima sin ser aburrido y deseando que les fuera muy bien, a los que se habían quedado al menos. Estaba bien para los amigos, no tan bien para otros, pero había anunciado su llegada a Hillwood por un par de meses.

¡Rhonda y Arnold regresaban! Era un poco tonto estar tan al pendiente de la noticia, pero eran viejos amigos y uno nunca llega a olvidar totalmente a los viejos amigos. Pasó un mes y Phoebe y Gerald ya estaban anunciando que se casarían. Harold dejó la universidad y decidió invertir todos sus esfuerzos en el negocio del viejo señor Green. Eugene se mudó a Londres y rompió su compromiso con Sheena. Ella, no tan afectada como todos habían supuesto, decidió mudarse a Manhattan cuando la oportunidad de enseñar música se hizo tangible. Todos cambiaban de vida y era como si hubiesen turnado para seguir la cadena de la espectacularidad de las transformaciones.

Ese año, también, Helga recibió una carta muy particular. Regresaba de su trabajo en el periódico local cuando, entre las facturas y postales, encontró una carta con estampillas muy originales. El remitente era un tal _Thad_ y pensó que seguramente había equivocado la dirección. La dejó tirada en la mesa del comedor un par de días, siempre recordándose que tendría que leerla. Pasó poco después, cuando en vez de postal, Arnold le escribió una carta muy breve. Decidió dejarla para el final y abrió el sobre con las estampillas extrañas.

_Querida Helga,_

_Estaba caminando por mi nuevo vecindario cuando una niña rubia empezó a gritar desde el otro lado de la calle. Ahora ya sabes por qué me acordé de ti. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conversamos por última vez. No sé, de hecho, si llegarás a leer esto. No sé si es una carta o una nota que guardaré para mí. Te escribo porque recuerdo que tú eras igual que yo. Muy rara, agresiva y con un sentido del humor muy perverso. Creo que es la nostalgia._

_Si te contara sobre todos los viajes que he realizado, me demoraría más de un carta, pero tengo ganas de contarte que ahora mismo estoy en África. Aquí no necesito liberar a los animales de los refugios, pero tengo que protegerlos de la muerte. Es como si supiesen, como nosotros, que el dolor les persigue en cada esquina. Hace calor y hay momentos pacíficos en los que me pregunto si no sería mejor regresar a ese lugar en el que crecimos. Entonces escucho el rumor de la gente y el momento de acaba, me acuerdo que al lado mío vive un traficante de armas y que, en frente, hay una niña muy enferma. Ya no me quiero ir. Te escribo por eso, porque no me quiero ir y porque tengo que regresar para terminar unos trámites con la propiedad de mis padres. Te escribo porque la niña rubia es hija de un escritor viudo que vino a escribir una novela y que se ha quedado a vivir sin tocar nunca más la pluma. Dice que ya no quiere. Yo no quiero regresar a Hillwood, pero me gustaría verte nuevamente. _

_Si todavía estás por allá, regresaré el 10 de setiembre._

_Thad._

_P.D. Tu dirección me la dio Arnold cuando nos encontramos en la capital._

El último verano que se habían visto, Phoebe les regaló calendarios de bolsillo que les servirían por dos años más. Nadie sabía que Helga escribiría su primera novela en lugar de comenzar la universidad y que Curly planeaba irse a Grecia con su familia. Hacía calor, pero la brisa era benevolente y todavía había muchas cosas que terminar. Nadie se imaginaba que tendrían, cada uno, una vida muy agitada los siguientes meses. Nadie sabía que tendría que tomar decisiones _para el resto de la vida_ cuando recién habían llegado a _estos años de mi vida_. El futuro parecía tan lejano. Phoebe fue la única que les avisó que se mudaría los años que durara terminar su carrera.

Helga todavía guardaba esos calendarios. Los usaba de separadores.

—Dejen en paz al pobre chico. —La voz de Gerald la sacó de sus recuerdos. Había vuelto muy contento y se había sentado, de nuevo, acomodando todo su peso en el respaldar de la silla y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Phoebe—. Mejor hagan más espacio. Arnold está llegando.

_Genial._

* * *

—Lo siento.

—Sí, es mejor que no hablemos de eso. —Respondió cortante—. Es mejor que no te mire, la verdad.

—No volveré a beber.

—¿Podías ser más cliché?

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Rhonda había vomitado. Helga se sentía asqueada de por vida, pero al menos ya no tenía el temor constante de que la morena pudiese ensuciarle los pies. Estaba tomando agua y su cara se veía muy demacrada, parecía cansada hasta el hartazgo y, lo raro sí, era la constante insistencia en no dormir. No que Helga tuviese demasiadas ganas tampoco.

—No puedo dormir. —Admitió, por fin, en voz alta—. A veces sueño con mi madre y no puedo dormir.

—¿Es culpa? —Helga no sabía, pero adivinaba. Ya había podido conversar con Rhonda la primera vez que había regresado. Sus padres estaban pasando una situación difícil que la ponía de los nervios. No podía entender a Rhonda. Toda su infancia estaba compuesta de momentos difíciles. Miriam todavía parecía suspendida en su universo onírico y Bob seguía siendo la misma persona desconsiderada que siempre había sido. No los visitaba mucho. No los visitaba nunca. Quizá el problema era que estaba tratando de entender a partir de su experiencia, en vez de entender a partir de la experiencia de Rhonda.

—No. No es culpa. —Rhonda sonrió—. Es resentimiento.

—Tu madre está muerta, Rhonda.

—Su recuerdo sigue perturbándome. —Se pasó la mano por el rostro—. Volví de Paris para visitarlos y me encontré con su divorcio. No tenían intenciones de contarme y lo peor fue el cinismo. Parece un mal sueño, mucho peor que la pobreza.

—¿Y eso qué? —Helga bufó descreída—. Es mejor que estar en medio de una relación disfuncional. Las peleas son siempre las mismas, los reclamos llegan a ser largos discursos aburridos y luego viene el desprecio.

—Lo sé, Helga. No soy estúpida. Vivía con ellos, por supuesto que tenía que darme cuenta. Es distinto cuando sucede, la sospecha en el aumento de sus peleas no es igual a la confirmación de que se no pueden aguantarse más. El trato es distinto. Se supone que a mí sí me querían.

Algo ardió en las palmas de sus manos. La rubia alzó una ceja sarcástica.

—Quizá tienes razón. Yo nunca me pregunté sobre el amor de mis padres, era muy sofisticado. Yo me preguntaba si alguna vez se enteraron de mi existencia. En algún momento tuve que superarlo, con ellos me refiero, en algún punto dejaron de importarme.

—A mí sí me importaban.

—Todavía te importan, si sigues comportándote como una princesa malcriada. —Se rió—. Tú no los has querido tanto, si no quieres que sean felices. Tu madre ya está muerta, déjala en paz.

—No puedo. Antes de mi llegada hablé con ella. Planeamos una gran cena familiar, todo parecía ir bien. Las cosas no iban bien en Paris, pero podía confiar en que estaban marchando bien, aquí, en Hillwood.

—Eres tan egoísta, princesa. —Contestó suavemente—. Tienes que aprender a respetar la vida de otras personas, deja de mirar tantas películas.

—No quería que cambiaran, Helga.

—Tú misma has cambiado, ¿cómo puedes pedir algo tan aburrido?

—¿Crees que sueño con ella por eso? —Hablaba para sí misma—. Como si me estuviese castigando.

—Múdate. Este departamento te está volviendo muy siniestra. Madura, Rhonda, todavía tienes tiempo. Y deja de ser tan dramática, eres muy mala actriz.

—Tú eres mejor actriz que yo, Helga. —Se burló—. No tienes a tu familia. Me pregunto si amigos es lo único que tienes.

—Tengo la escritura.

—Tus libros no pueden hablar contigo en las noches.

—Los libros de otros hablan conmigo todo el tiempo. Sólo tengo que abrirlos.

—¿Has aprendido a vivir sola?

* * *

_Arnold está llegando._

No era novedad. Arnold siempre estaba llegando a Hillwood. Helga no sabía cómo enfrentarse a sus emociones, pero podía enfrentarse a las visitas de Arnold. Podía enfrentarse a todo, en realidad, siempre que pudiera guardarse algunos sentimientos. Los más importantes.

Fue una noche, parecida a esa, en la que se puso a pensar en su vida y en Arnold. Primero por separado y luego todo junto, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía distinguirlos. Sintió un montón de escalofríos cuando la magnitud de la realidad le espantó todas las fantasías. Helga ya no tenía nueve años y, muy asustada, se preguntó cómo es que la vida le había pasado tan rápido por encima.

_Espero que estés bien. El último libro que has publicado me ha gustado mucho._

El recuerdo todavía la ponía nerviosa. Le sudaban las manos, le fastidiaban las piernas, le quemaba la nuca y le picaba la punta de la nariz. Le molestaba no haberse liberado de todas sus inseguridades, le molestaba no poder superarse cuando ya había superado tanto. Arnold le escribía cuando podía, cuando sus viajes se hacían largos y las palabras parecían transformar la realidad en otra cosa mucho más agradable. Helga quería creer que era la distancia. Helga siempre había confiado en la distancia física.

Arnold se había ido un día de invierno en el que el sol espantó todas las nubes de tormenta. Se fue en la mañana y sonriente, lleno de esperanza y de promesas. Sus cartas, después del viaje, eran historias llenas de inspiración. Helga escribía motivada por las postales, por los dibujos, por las fotografías y por los saludos que se aferraban a la convicción de sus sentimientos. La sospecha le llegó mientras arrastraba la pluma sobre las hojas en blanco. La confirmación le llegó en las siguientes cartas luego de su pequeña y triste epifanía. _Te extraño_.

Si se hubiese ido ese día. Si hubiese decidido compartir su sueño en vez de vivir el suyo propio, quizás todo sería distinto. Helga, sorprendentemente, le había dicho que no. Fue un no rotundo y desde el fondo de su corazón. No era terminante, claro, pero era el definitivo porque confirmaba la distancia. _Yo me quedo_ le dijo mordiéndose los labios y apretando las manos. _Me tengo que ir_ le sonrió de medio lado y la miró diciéndole eso que no solían decirse en voz alta. En esa época todavía podían mentir con los ojos abiertos y en silencio. Era un poco incómodo, terrorífico y daban muchas ganas de abrazarse para no llorar. No lloraron, ni se abrazaron, ni se dijeron lo que se tenían que decir. Fue un momento raro que se llenaba del calor de la mañana y de los cientos de personas que avanzaban como torvas excitadas y deseándose lo mejor.

Helga tenía todos esos sueños que incluían a Arnold. Todas esas fantasías que querían quedarse con él, para siempre, recorriendo el mundo y escalando sobre las nubes. Helga pudo haber dicho que sí, pero entonces sus sueños dejaban de ser sus sueños y se convertían en el anexo de otros que no conocía. Todavía les faltaba la vida lejos del otro, todavía les faltaba la separación, que no era distancia, para entenderse ellos mismos sin el resto. Ella misma y pasaron años de libros que le llenaron el pecho de orgullo y de seguridad, que le liberaron el espíritu de los recuerdos. No se le ocurrió que el tiempo podía construir distancias insalvables. Nunca se le ocurrió, se le ocurrió muy tarde en realidad, que había sido ella (siempre ella) la que estaba sosteniendo esa tensión no resuelta que coincidía en juntarlos. Ella que buscaba a Arnold hasta en sus pesadillas. Ella que había comenzado a vivir a partir del paraguas.

Arnold le escribía desde lugares desconocidos que lo llenaban de otro tipo de vida. Hablaba de Hillwood con cariño, con añoranza idealizada pero sin verdadero deseo. _Te extraño_, como se extraña el hogar de la infancia que se visita los fines de semana. La vida le estaba sucediendo en otros lugares, la vida le estaba sucediendo en el mundo y sin Helga. Lo entendieron luego, cuando ya era tarde, cuando Arnold regresó por primera vez. Cuando Helga rió por no llorar y se asustó de la profunda dependencia de sus sentimientos. Se sentía débil, cercenada, rota en el centro mismo de su existencia.

_Espero que estés bien_.

—Helga, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Phoebe inclinándose sobre la mesa, mirándola por encima de sus anteojos y tocando la mano que tenía sobre la mesa—. Estás pálida.

Parpadeó para despertarse y sonrió en una mueca que era forzada pero camuflaba muy bien en la expresión de sarcástica incertidumbre.

—Tengo frío. —Jaló la chaqueta azul que había dejado en el respaldo de su silla y se la puso—. Ahora estoy bien.

Rhonda hipó a su lado y el estruendo de la risa distrajo la entrada de Arnold.

—Buenas noches.

La respuesta fue un coro entusiasmado que le hizo espacio en la mesa de inmediato. Los miró a todos, uno a uno, directamente a los ojos y con la sinceridad transparente de sus tonos verdosos. Los saludó con la inclinación de la cabeza y aceptando las bromas inofensivas y las preguntas ansiosas que le invitaban a sentirse cómodo y en casa. Helga, incluso, se movió un mechón rubio de la cara y esbozó una sonrisa poco sincera pero amable. Les quedaba la inconveniencia de los que se conocían mucho.

—Arnold, cuéntanos, ¿qué tal ha estado San Lorenzo?

* * *

—No debe ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Enamorarse.

Helga cerró los ojos, irritada.

—Dios Rhonda, te acompañé porque me diste pena, pero me niego a tener una pijamada.

—Tengo curiosidad. Una vez creí que estaba enamorada de Harold.

—¿Y nada más? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿No te has enamorado de nadie más?

—No me he enamorado nunca, creo. —Se estiró en su asiento—. Siempre creí que pasaría en algún momento, pero me distraía con otras cosas. Luego sucedió lo de mamá y papá y no me sentía enamorada.

—Bien por ti.

—¿Y tú y Arnold?

—Yo y Arnold tenemos vidas muy diferentes.

—Pensé que terminarían juntos.

—¿Y esa confianza? —Helga preguntó asombrada.

—Tú eras insoportable, eres, todavía. Era lógico que te gustara alguien que no era insoportable en lo absoluto. Cuando te veía, tan dócil a su alrededor, no me daban ganas de arrancarme los ojos. —Bromeó con la voz llena de amabilidad—. Arnold es distinto. Siempre creí que se quedaría con una chica como él. Ya sabes. Pero Arnold nunca interactuó con ninguna de esas chicas. Entonces eras tú, distinta, bromeando con él en los pasillos y haciéndolo reír.

—Sí, sí, comedia. Qué lindo. —Respondió de mal humor—. No sabía que te fijabas en tantas cosas, Rhonda. ¿No eras acaso el típico cliché de secundaria?

—Como tú. —Rodó los ojos—. Me acabo de acordar porque me has hecho pensar en Curly.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿todo este rato?

—Parece que sí. —Su tono se volvió caprichoso—. La última vez que lo vi, no le importó. Estaba muy indiferente, como si yo fuese cualquiera de nuestros compañeros de clase. Uno pensaría que su obsesión iba a durar para siempre.

—Debe estar obsesionado con otra cosa. Déjalo libre de tu crueldad.

Rhonda parpadeó y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Crueldad? Creo que hubiese sido cruel decirle que lo quería. En algún momento llegué a querer a Curly, pero no a su manera. Abrasiva. Me llevaba años de ventaja, nunca lo hubiese alcanzado. Se hubiese convertido en vanidad y lo hubiese odiado.

—El odio es la otra cara del amor. Ahora ya sé que no lo quieres, porque no te importa tampoco. Es tu orgullo.

—Si lo veo, le diré que me gustó en algún momento de mi adolescencia.

—Se reirá.

—Y yo también.

* * *

Helga había salido a contestar una llamada. Con tanto ruido, su jefe había estado gritándole hasta quedarse ronco. Le contaba de una reunión urgente que tendrían el lunes y que le mandaría los detalles al correo electrónico. Tendría que trabajar el fin de semana, pero recibiría un bono por horas extras. Helga aceptó renuente y colgó un poco molesta. Se volteó para regresar al bar, pero no quiso. Cambió la dirección y avanzó hasta una banca a pocos menos del lugar, era la del paradero del bus. Se subió el cierre de la chaqueta hasta arriba y se soltó el cabello para acomodárselo alrededor del cuello. Hacía frío y no quería maltratarse demasiado la garganta.

La calle estaba llena de gente que caminaba en grandes grupos de un bar a otro. Era el lugar, centro de la ciudad, donde se acomodaban casi todos los establecimientos nocturnos. Resonaba el eco de la música animada de algunas discotecas y los autos avanzaban rápido y dejando el olor amargo del humo negro que se perdía en la noche. Las luces parpadeaban en las ventanas de los edificios y algunos árboles, los pocos que todavía cuidaban, movían sus hojas de acuerdo a la velocidad del viento. Se alzaba el polvo en torbellinos que morían en la base de los postes y el rumor del tabaco llegaba débil y expansivo desde varios puntos. Una pareja se abrazaba en frente de una puerta.

—Helga. —Escuchó que la llamaban.

No tuvo que mirar para saber quién era.

—Arnold. —Respondió lacónica—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Me han enviado a buscarte. —Contestó de buen humor y ocupando el lugar a su lado—. ¿No tienes frío?

—Me estoy muriendo de calor, en realidad. No te tienes que quedar, cabeza de balón, vuelve con el vulgo.

—Volveré contigo.

Helga sonrió.

—Claro, conmigo. —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. ¿Qué tal ha estado tu viaje?

—Pesado, el mal clima atrasó los vuelos y la turbulencia fue bastante fuerte.

—Tienes mala suerte. —Se encogió de hombros—. Gracias por el regalo.

Arnold le había regalado una guaria morada de la que todavía conservaba los pétalos que había reunido en un separador de libros. Fue un cumpleaños emocionante.

—No fue nada. —Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Era una guaria morada llena del rosa que todavía era su color favorito. Lo usaba en ocasiones especiales y siempre le alegraba el día. No era un secreto, pero prefería que nadie hablara mucho sobre ello. Variaba los colores, pero sus ojos siempre se habían detenido en el rosado.

—Ocupada. —Suspiró—. Creo que dejaré mi trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Me dedicaré a escribir.

—Escribes muy bien. —Aseguró tranquilo—. Te irá bien.

—Lo sé.

Era demasiado. Estar en esa banca, con él, hablando como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Era demasiado y era peor que en sus recuerdos, sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, porque estaba pasando muy lento y simpático y horroroso. No la abandonaba esa sensación sofocante y demoledora. Quería gritar, pero se aguantó las lágrimas y apoyó su corazón en el único lugar donde podía apoyarlo. En el centro de su pecho, un poco a la izquierda, debajo de la piel, entre la carne y la sangre. Lejos de la angustia que nacía en la calle oscura.

—No voy a ir a la ceremonia. —Dijo en voz alta, más firme de lo que había imaginado—. No iré a la recepción, ni a la fiesta, ni te visitaré en verano. Quisiera que te fueras a vivir a otro lugar, pero si te quedas aquí no te buscaré nunca.

Arnold se sentó tenso en su lugar, la miraba expectante.

—No vendré a las siguientes reuniones, —se aclaró la garganta—, faltaré a muchas y Phoebe me excusará. Volveré mucho tiempo después y me sentaré muy lejos. Eso es lo que te puedo prometer. Eso es lo que me gustaría pedirte.

—Te voy a extrañar, Helga.

—Te amo, Arnold. Cada vez que te veo y estás aquí, tan cerca, siento que te quiero y te extraño y es estúpido, pero la esperanza me hace pensar que tú también me quieres. —La voz se le había puesto ronca y era mejor, así podía ocultar mejor los temblores—. Pero ya me cansé. Esto es patético y debes saber que yo no soy esta persona. Ya no puedo vivir queriéndote tanto.

—Helga…

—Por favor, no seas amable conmigo si no vas a amarme. Quiero que seas feliz, Arnold. Alguna vez cuando no tenía a nadie, me hiciste muy feliz. Me has distraído de la indiferencia de la gente y por ti, sé que hay personas buenas en el mundo. Por favor, no seas amable conmigo.

La voz se le quebraba y le dolía la cabeza. Se quería ir, pero estaba muy tiesa. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para no llorar y deseaba con todo su corazón que el hombre sentado a su lado se fuera de inmediato. Necesitaba encontrarse con la soledad para darle firmeza a sus palabras. Necesitaba comprobar la normalidad de su vida adulta para saber que tenía otros sentimientos que no necesitaban de él para llenarle la alegría. Necesitaba que se fuera para decirle adiós desde adentro y para siempre. Adiós, Arnold, hasta la próxima vida. Adiós y ojalá seas feliz y no me recuerdes nunca.

—Te voy a extrañar. —Repitió y se marchó.

* * *

—Esta noche iba a estar sola. —Helga tenía los ojos entrecerrados, le estaba ganando el cansancio—. Deja en paz a tu madre, Rhonda. Déjala morir y vámonos a dormir.

—Le tengo miedo a mis pesadillas.

—Estás tan borracha que no tendrás pesadillas.

—¿De verdad?

—Tienes que aprender a ser valiente, princesa. Mañana me iré y estarás sola.

—¿Tú estás sola?

—Sí. Sola y contigo.

—Si estás conmigo tendrás que cambiarte el atuendo.

—Pensé que te gustaba.

—Mentí. Me gusta la chaqueta. —Rhonda también, se estaba deslizando en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y acomodando la cabeza.

—Cómprate una igual cuando amanezca.

—Cuando amanezca en Hillwood. —Bostezó—. Hasta mañana.

Helga parpadeó y se acomodó mejor en el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Los árboles del parque eran grandes y fuertes, las copas se movían y algunas hojas volaban lejos hasta la pista. No había nadie y la luz se desperdiciaba en las calles asfaltadas y limpias. La luz, siempre la luz, que marcaba un camino sobre las sombras.

—Buenas noches, Rhonda.

Ahora podía dormir tranquila.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

****He estado escribiendo esto desde hace algún tiempo. Me llegó un inbox que decía que era monotemática. Tenía muchísima razón. Este fanfic no hace más que confirmarlo, sin embargo, me gusta ser diversa en mi rama. Me gustan los finales que me dicen algo. Este final es una de mis impresiones sobre la serie. Yo sé que parece que no hay un cierre, pero sí lo hay, hay que fijarse. Por eso he puesto a Rhonda. Pero no se los diré, lo tendrán que descubrir ustedes. Por cierto que ya sé que soy fácil, pero no voy a continuar esto. Me gusta como está y espero que a ustedes también.

:)

Para que no sufran tanto (si sufrieron) voy a subir un nuevo anexo al universo Dino Spumoni todavía canta. Oh sí. Será en el Teatro Circular ;) a ver si adivinan de qué va.

¡Buenas noches a todos!


End file.
